


Waiting to Collide

by Emery



Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Fingering, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mid-sex Devil Transformation, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, excessive cum
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-07 22:55:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13445142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emery/pseuds/Emery
Summary: With Hell on Earth, words disappear. Stories become paragraphs. Paragraphs become sentences. Sentences are reduced only to fleeting emotions and feigned expressions of hope. This is Ryo and Akira's life. To them, Hell may as well be Heaven.A drabble collection where each chapter is a sentence prompt, because when love comes so passionately, the words can't stop even if the world itself is ending.





	Waiting to Collide

**Author's Note:**

> My [Twitter](http://twitter.com/diobrandomd) followers sent me a series of one-sentence prompts based on a drabble prompt meme. This is a collection of pieces inspired by those words.
> 
> Chapter One
> 
> Prompt: "I noticed."  
> Rating: explicit

There’s no questioning that Akira is different, even when he is shrunken within his human body and his cheeks are powdered with salt remnants of dried tears. Ryo can’t begin to describe how long he’s felt _something_ for Akira, but the boy has always been far too oblivious to notice, to understand, to care.

Ryo’s arms surround his own frail form in a hug. “You’re changing,” he says. The words aren’t an accusation, and they aren’t filled with sadness. Instead, Ryo keeps his gaze on the ground to hide the grin spreading from ear to ear. He _likes_ Akira the way he is now, full of suave, flirtatious tones and furtive touches. He likes that, on Akira’s motorcycle (Ryo made sure it was the best money could buy), his arms reached around a muscled waist to find a cock half-hard through Akira’s pants.

“The vibrations?” Ryo guessed.

“No, you.”

Now, Ryo remembers the ride down the highway, recalls the way that Akira’s dick feels fully in his hand; that’s what he’s thinking about when he says that Akira is changing, and especially when he smiles.

“No shit,” Akira chuckles. He moves towards Ryo, a step here and a step there during their conversation, until they’re chest-to-chest and panting into each others mouths. The kiss doesn’t last long. Ryo’s stomach leaps within him, when Akira’s large hand splays across Ryo’s lower back then lifts him, nearly _throws_ him onto the mattress.

Even when Ryo’s sweatpants are tugged from his bony waist and Akira pushes beneath his thighs until slender calves rest on Akira’s shoulders, their conversation’s tone doesn’t change.

“It’s bigger, now, you know.”

“I noticed.”

They’re always the same, always just Ryo and Akira, like they were as kids. Akira may be changing, but that won’t.

“It seems you can assume forms on the spectrum between human and devil,” Ryo continues. It’s an interesting observation, one he wasn’t sure would be possible but is certainly more than useful. When he peers up again through clouded a gaze, Akira’s skin is duskier, and there’s more hair on his arms. Scars across his shoulders darken when wings threaten to burst forth.

Akira is too focused on pushing a pair of fingers inside Ryo and twisting, stretching him out, curling up to find that little bit that brings such delightful noises from his tiny mouth. He hums his acknowledgement, but that’s all. Clearly, he can’t be expected to care about anything other than the swollen cock that’s twitching against his belly.

Ryo’s words come less practiced and steady now. “You’re getting too worked up, Akira.” Breathy syllables interrupt what might have been a reprimand.

“Can’t help it,” Akira whines, even while he’s pushing thick fingers into Ryo with an endearing amount of dedication.

Ryo’s back arches off the bed and butterflies swarm in his stomach. His mouth opens, and some of the butterflies must have wanted out because his breath flutters so delicately that even _he_ is surprised by the sound.

“More.”

Akira pauses and glances down at himself. “Shouldn’t I—?”

“It’s okay.”

“It’s, um, I don’t want to hurt you and—“

“ _More_.” Ryo has always known what he wants. Right now, it’s Akira.

The force in Ryo’s words further awakens the instincts begging to push out of Akira through his cock alone, and he leaps over Ryo’s body while his own continues to morph into something Ryo finds inexplicably beautiful.

For the first time, Ryo doesn’t bother to remain composed. His jaw falls slack, and his head lulls on tangled white sheets because he can’t decide where he wants to be or where he should look or anything at all except that he needs Akira _now_. “I like you this way.”

Akira gives him what he wants. It’s an easy matter to have Ryo opened up, legs falling open, shirt pushed up above soft pink nipples wet from Akira’s fanged mouth. A few drops of cum trickle out around Akira’s cock, leftovers from the last time they did this an hour ago, and Ryo feels warm.


End file.
